


I am scared when i hear It in the middle of the night

by icesarsaparilla



Category: In the Flesh (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icesarsaparilla/pseuds/icesarsaparilla
Summary: Синдром ПЖЧ, а тоесть полуживого человека, — это страх для всякого рода суицидников. К счастью, Хитоши умирать никогда не хотел, поэтому для него воскрешение настоящий второй шанс. Шанс вернуться к нормальной укромной жизни вместе с лучшим человеком во всем мире — Айзавой.Только вот, для начала Айзаву еще нужно отыскать.





	I am scared when i hear It in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально было написано на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5970085), но потом я подумала хммм почему бы не кинуть и на ао3, и вот оно здесь!
> 
> Не-не, никаких яоев. Тододеку — да, эти двое те еще голубки, но Шинсо/Айзава, нет, увольте. Если вы пришли за этим, то можете разворачиваться ровно на 180 :>
> 
> Вдохновлено чрезвычайно популярными и восхитительными артами keiid и остами второго сезона. Юки Хаяши, как всегда, превзошел самого себя!
> 
> И очень важное примечание, чтобы меня не сожрали всякие японисты, если такие найдутся. Да, я знаю что 98% людей при смерти кремируют, специально википедию открывала для этой цифры, но так как это олтернэтив юниверсал, то я могу менять, шо душа пожелает. И посему заявляю, что туточки в Японии за каким-то хреном людей порой хоронят, как христиан. Не знаю почему, просто, берут - и хоронят. Для обоснуя можете схавать, что это небольшой процент атеистов и прочих, которые категорически отказываются предать свои мощи огню. В миниках обоснуи не нужны, миники - это миники.

Когда-то давным-давно Шинсо мечтал стать героем. Он понимал, насколько банально это звучит, особенно если насмотреться в детстве всех этих марвеловских фильмов и начинаться манги жанра сёнен. Хитоши особо свою мечту не афишировал — вдруг засмеют. Дети нынче злющие, словно некормленные собаки, хотя и те, вроде как, добрее будут. Но одноклассники же пристанут, обзывать начнут, а потом заклеймят под именем воображалы. Шинсо и так страдал от излишней неуверенностью в себе. А посему запрятал свои глобальные и великие идеи по защите мира от ужаснейших злодеев в небольшом блокноте, зарытом в глубине прикроватной тумбочки. Даже рисовал себе костюм — вышел темным, мрачноватым, но крутым, как любил Хитоши.

Где сейчас этот блокнот, переполненный детскими мечтами и надеждами, Шинсо не знал. Отчасти, он даже не понимал, почему именно это воспоминание пришло к нему посреди дня. Его голова безвольно повисла на шее, слегка придерживаемая ладонями — каждый раз от нахлынувших воспоминаний его будто выворачивало наизнанку, а из черепной коробки явно хотело что-то вырваться наружу. Проходило это минуты через две полных тревожной тупой боли. Врачи говорили, что обезболивающее не поможет, и лишь время излечит «воскрешенных». Со временем Хитоши начал сомневаться, что ему станет легче. Исход-то один — он уже мертв.

Как Шинсо проснулся от дикого необузданного забытья, парень не помнил. Он просто продолжил жить, как и всегда, будто очнувшись ото сна. С одним маленьким изменением — взаперти под ежесекундным наблюдением государственной охраны. Но это ничего, напоминал Хитоши себе, главное, что я не в могиле.

Первым его воспоминанием о прошлой жизни стал Айзава — как ни странно, мозг уловил самый теплый момент, хотя ничто вокруг не говорило о том, что чудилось перед глазами Шинсо. 

В тот день юноша выпустился из старшей школы, ощущая себя, наконец, свободным. Выходя из шикарного здания, встретил его Айзава, кратко поздравляя с окончанием — совсем в его стиле. Затем повернулся спиной, показывая большим пальцем на рюкзак на спине. 

— Открывай, — сказал Шота парню, кривовато улыбаяясь из-под своей непозволительно длинной челки. Шинсо прищурился, сначала решив попытаться угадать приготовленный ему подарок. 

— Это тортик? 

— Лучше, — усмехнулся Айзава, наблюдая за расширяющимися глазами парнишки. 

— Что-то может быть лучше тортика? — изумился он и расстегнул молнию рюкзака почти до самого основания, находя на самом дне свернувшегося в клубочек светло-рыжего котенка. От яркого утреннего света, так внезапно ворвавшегося в темное укрытие, кот лениво разлепил веки и устало зевнул, обнажая крохотные белые клычки. От того, как сильно засветился Хитоши, можно было заряжать солнечные батареи. Парень аккуратно обхватил пальцами котенка, будто самую великую драгоценность мира, и вытащил из рюкзака. Малыш не сопротивлялся, сонно поглядывая на будущего хозяина, а Шинсо уже глядел на него со всей своей нестерпимой любовью.

— Но у нас уже есть два кота, — опомнился парень, поворачиваясь к Айзаве. Тот пожал плечами, добродушно сложив руки на груди.

— Точно, но третий никогда не помешает. И тем более, я претендовать на его любовь не стану — даже имя можешь выбрать ему сам.

— Вот это честь, Айзава-сан! — искренне удивился Шинсо, вызывая у мужчины смешок, а затем повернулся к уже проснувшемуся котику. В желтых глазках искрилось возмущение, отчего его подняли на руки без его кошачьего разрешения, и задними лапами он пытался вырваться из западни. А Шинсо тем временем провозгласил: — Персик!

— Персик? — скривился Шота.

— Да! 

— Именно поэтому, я не разрешаю тебе называть наших котов, — недовольно закатил глаза Айзава, но спорить не стал. Хитоши тем временем дружелюбно чмокнул котенка в лоб и мягко засунул его обратно в портфель мужчины. Животное еще некоторое время сопротивлялось, желая выбраться на волю, но вскоре угомонилось — а к самому дому Айзавы и вовсе вновь заснуло.

Тогда Шинсо встретил своего второго лучшего друга — Персик был с ним почти все время, пока парень находился дома, пока два других кота, жирный Шенген и нахал Стравариус, больше теплели душой к старшему члену семьи. Первым же другом парня, несомненно, являлся Айзава, с которым Хитоши был готов провести всю жизнь.

Однако, какой-то пьяный ублюдок, выскочивший навстречу на мосту над рекой, разрешил судьбу юноши иначе — машину Шинсо вытолкнуло сначала с полосы, а затем и вовсе с моста. В последние минуты безуспешной борьбы за жизнь Хитоши все думал — какая же глупая-глупая смерть. А затем наступила тьма.

И конечно, парень не думал, что очнется заново. Сначала разум блокировал произошедшее, но врачи помогли ему вспомнить, а затем и признать — Шинсо умер, а затем воскрес вместе с миллионами других. Все это было сказано в такой бесцеремонной форме, что парню захотелось умереть еще раз, узнав, что прошло целых полтора года после несчастного случая на мосту. Его терзали непонимание, обида и жуткий, яркий, словно лампа стоматолога, страх. Он не понимал до конца, как воскрес, как попал в это отвратительное серое место с тысячами ходячих трупов и как ему жить дальше. Врачи говорили про курсы реабилитации и уверяли, что все хорошо, но Шинсо чувствовал, что ничего хорошего не было. Ему лишь хотелось увидеть Айзаву — единственного человека, кому он верил и доверял.

Но про Шоту ничего слышно не было даже спустя несколько месяцев лечения Шинсо. Он целые дни проводил с врачами и «воскрешенными», и первые будто бы старались помочь им обрести себя и вернуться к обществу такими, какими они были прежде. К несчастью, Хитоши помнил прежнего себя лишь отчасти — в основном, в моменты, когда ему было тяжело, больно и грустно, поэтому даже не пытался улыбаться или даже смеяться, как делали это другие заключенные. У них явно было больше воспоминаний — а Шинсо врачи говорили, что ему будет тяжелее.

— Твой мозг погиб от недостатка кислорода, поэтому его работа сейчас замедлена. Но есть вероятность, что память к тебе вернется целиком, — вселяли надежду люди в белом, и Шинсо очень хотел им верить.

И спустя какое-то время ему сообщили хорошую новость.

— Тебя заберут из лечебного центра, — проговорил главный врач, встретившийся с парнем лично. — Так как семьи у тебя нет, то получить им разрешение было сложно. Но они имеют связи в правительстве, поэтому мы не смогли отказать.

Хитоши нахмурился — кому он мог понадобиться? Да еще с правительственными связями? Это один из тех утерянных фрагментов памяти? 

Парень спросил:

— Кто именно меня заберет?

Врач приподнял очки на лоб, всматриваясь в бумаги в его руках. Медленно моргнув пару раз, он ответил.

— Тодороки Шото. Его отец, кажется, занимает высокий пост в Комиссии общественной охраны, — предположил врач, надвигая очки на глаза. Шинсо нахмурился — он с Тодороки был одноклассником, но общались они лишь через их общего друга — Мидорию. Возможно, что это Изуку и сподвигнул его на такой поступок. Хотя, Хитоши был бы удивлен, что эти двое все еще вместе, начиная со второго года старшей школы.

— А про Айзаву Шоту ничего не известно? — поинтересовался парень, заглядывая в лицо главврача. Тот с полным беспристрастием ответил:

— В первый раз слышу это имя.

Перед встречей Шинсо научили правильно накладывать тональный крем и надевать линзы. Все ради того, чтобы не шокировать живых людей. Потому что его теперешний вид не примет никто — даже сам Хитоши. Когда он впервые увидел свои синющие губы, впавшие глаза с неровным зрачком и омерзительно белую кожу, пронизанную голубыми капиллярами, то едва не откинул зеркало прочь, но медсестра успела задержать его руку.

— Не стоит бояться, Шинсо-сан, — успокоила она парня, видя, как тот не веря своим глазам коснулся пальцами своей дряблой сухой кожи. Хитоши каждый день видел уродливых живых мертвецов вокруг себя, которые напоминали жалкие серые мешки с костями. И ему совершенно не хотелось принимать, что он такой же. Раньше юноша тоже выглядел не особо, но хотя бы напоминал живого человека. 

Зеркалом пользоваться, конечно, было необходимо. Без него не нанесешь слой тонального крема толще, чем у среднестатистической недовольной внешностью девицы. Линзы предоставили ему по выбору — и Хитоши выбрал цвет своих родных глаз. Потому что единственное, что он любил в себе — это глаза. Светло-карие с яркими искорками сиреневого и фиолетового. Он понятия не имел, от кого ему достались такие глаза, но все подряд говорили, что Шинсо повезло. Однако, линзы ему сунули обычные фиолетовые, будто отнятые у второсортного косплеера. Теперь собственные глаза напоминали ему пустые неподвижные рыбьи склеры, отчего самому становилось жутко глядеть на себя. И лишь только с длинющими туслко окрашенными в такой же фиолетовый цвет волосами, которые выглядели как неухоженные спадающие на лицо патлы, ничего нельзя было поделать. Отрезать Хитоши наотрез отказался, потому что с обычной пацанской стрижкой видеть себя не хотел, хотя и стыдился теперешнего собственного вида. 

Через несколько дней медбрат сообщил юноше, что за ним приехали. Он забрал какие-никакие вещи, скомканные в полупрозрачный мешок, и вышел из комнатушки, так любезно предоставленной ему на долгие месяцы реабилитации. 

Первым он увидел взволнованное мальчишечье лицо с тучей весшушек. В Мидории, как всегда, было слишком много зеленого цвета. Паренек неуверенно глядел на выходящего друга, придерживаясь за локоть более высокого Тодороки. Тот слегка замялся, увидев Шинсо, но у Изуку будто камень с души упал. Он мгновенно оказался рядом с Хитоши, ярко улыбаясь ему.

— А ты совсем не поменялся, Шинсо-кун, — радостно известил Мидория. Тот все вглядывался в его доброе лицо и постепенно осознавал, что Изуку один из тех людей, которые никогда не причинят ему вред. С первого класса старшей школы они сблизились из-за общей любви к комиксам, отчего общались гораздо больше, чем Хитоши мог бы тогда себе представить. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — выдавил Шинсо, хотя улыбка так и не появилась на его лице. 

К ним подошел Тодороки. Этот вытянулся за годы, словно телевизионная вышка, так что Мидория миниатюрно выглядел на его фоне. Да и вообще Шото возмужал, видимо, от тяжелой работы, сделавшись серьезнее прежнего. 

— Хорошо, что ты в порядке, — только и произнес он, хотя звучало искренне. — Поедем сейчас?

— Может, ты хочешь с кем-нибудь попрощаться? — поинтересовался Изуку, поглядывая на Шинсо. Тот мотнул головой — он не мог вспомнить ни единого полуживого человека, с кем мог хотя бы обменяться приветствием. Его лишь тревожил один вопрос.

— Почему вы меня забираете? 

— Шинсо-кун, ты наш друг, — погладил Мидория его по плечу. — И я знал, что сейчас идти тебе некуда, поэтому решил, что ты можешь пока пожить у нас.

— Как некуда? А мой дом? А Айзава? — остановился Хитоши. Изуку осторожно переглянулся с Тодороки, а затем вздохнул и вновь натянул добрую улыбку, желая успокоить друга.

— Давай мы тебе расскажем дома, хорошо? Мне кажется, — парень глянул на военных, которые недоверчиво посматривали на шагающую троицу через всю территорию лечебного центра, — что здесь не самое лучше место для этого.

Шинсо пришлось согласиться, хотя его мертвое сердце будто бы колотилось от страха. 

«Что с Айзавой?» — застрял настойчивый вопрос в его голове.

От унылого серого лечебного центра до дома Тодороки с Мидорией была пара часов пути. Все это время двое сидящих на переднем месте тихо переговаривались о чем-то своем под шумок попсового радио. Шинсо, услышав новинку текущего месяца, сморщил нос. Ему даже после смерти оставалась не по душе радостная популярная музыка. Просто не понимал. Ну не его это, как всегда он отвечал, не желая задеть ценителей исполнителя песни. Хитоши как-то вообще оставался равнодушен к музыке — бывало, Айзава включит какую-нибудь хитовую песню из своей лихой молодости, а юноша и носа не поднимет. 

За окном было тоже уныло и серо — как будто весь мир внезапно изменился, стал темнее и тяжелее. Давил всем своим весом на оклемавшегося Шинсо, едва ли вспоминающего, как Тодороки так ловко переключает передачи. А ведь когда-то сам сдал на права с первой попытки. 

Изредка к нему поворачивался Мидория и спрашивал что-то про его жизнь в лечебном центре. Но ответить что-то внятное Хитоши отчего-то не мог — Айзава бы явно нахмурился от такого, не любил он бурчание под нос. К счастью, Шоты здесь не было, и юноша мог себе позволить вольничать с Изуку. Тот понимающе кивал, но спустя какое-то время к нему в голову вновь забегал некий случайный вопрос, требующий ответа.

Шинсо помнил Мидорию боязливым низкорослым мальчиком — говорить с девочками боялся, шугался от каждого лишнего движения придурка Бакуго, находил интерес в цветных картинках. Откуда у него появилась такая уверенность, Хитоши не понимал. Вероятно, все влияние Тодороки — тот говорил мало, но его голос никогда не дрожал, да и нервные клетки всегда были на своих местах. Изуку имел способность быстро перенимать качества у тех, кого считал лучше себя, а Шото он со старшей школы обожал до посинения.

Хитоши все молчал и думал, думал обо всем в этом мире, явно ощущая, что потерял довольно много из-за своей ненужной случайной смерти. 

Дом парней находился в уютном спальном районе — достаточно тихом и очень японском. Втроем они зашли внутрь небольшого, но хорошо отделанного жилища — друзья явно привыкли ко всем удобствам, в то время как Шинсо помнил себя и Айзаву, ютившихся в двухкомнатной квартирке с тремя котярами. Места часто не хватало, но зато душевностью пахло за километр. 

Хотя сказать иного про дом парней никак нельзя — в каждую комнату они вкладывали сердце, потому что любили жить вдвоем именно здесь. Хитоши чувствовал это не убитыми органами, а головой. Потому что других чувств у него попросту не было.

— Пойдем, я тебе твою комнату покажу, — радостно известил Мидория, подталкивая стоящего на проходе Шинсо. Тодороки удалился в ванную, пока они двое прошли дальше по коридору — к одной из самых дальних комнат. Изуку отодвинул створку двери, заходя внутрь. Хитоши особо не возрадовался — комната, как комната. Окно, телевизор, сложенный футон и комод. Здесь было пустовато, но явно для того, чтобы ее обжили, вдохнули жизнь. Шинсо иронично подумал, что у него такое сделать точно не выйдет.

— Ты явно сможешь разобраться сам, да? — додумался Мидория. — Но в любом случае, мы всегда готовы помочь. Наш дом — твой дом.

— Спасибо, — произнес Шинсо. — Хотя я все еще не понимаю, почему вы взяли меня под опеку. Я же зомби, и со мной проблем не оберешься.

— Шинсо-кун, какие проблемы? — воскликнул Изуку, подлетая к нему. Темные кудряшки, обрамляющие круглые щеки парня, которые не залезли в крохотный пучок на затылке, забавно затряслись. — Комнату дать тебе для нас нет никаких проблем. А в остальном ты же, вроде, не нуждаешься. Но даже если бы нуждался, то ни мне, ни Шото-сану не причинит это не неудобств. Ты мой друг, а поэтому и друг Тодороки. И мы рады тебе.

Он говорил убедительно, но слишком четко — Хитоши понял, что он явно готовился. Продумывал всевозможные варианты. Потому что знал его как облупленного. В отличие от Изуку, Шинсо не изменился. 

— Ты очень добрый человек, Мидория, — слегка наклонился в благодарности юноша. — Я надеюсь, что смогу помогать вам, в чем только попросите.

В комнату заглянул Тодороки — он зачесал густые яркие волосы назад, обнажая большой лоб. По шее катилась капля воды — видимо, умывался после дороги. Шинсо вдруг вспомнил, что в конце осени всегда стоит жара, и он, похоже, единственный не ощущает ее. Его кожа не млела от тепла, а капли пота не скатывались из-под копны темных волос. Тогда-то парень впервые в полной мере ощутил, насколько сильно он мертв.

Мидория с Тодороки оставили его в одиночестве изучить свою новую комнату. На обед его любезно не пригласили, явно понимали, что Шинсо делать там нечего. Тот против не был — наблюдать за тем, как кто-то ест его любимую еду, чувствует вкус и наслаждается ею, было жестоко. Хитоши начинал тосковать по прошлой жизни, не видя ни единого плюса в своей новой.

С час он тихо сидел в комнате. Мешок с вещами даже не думал разбирать, отчего-то сомневался, что эта комната его, что он волен делать в ней все приходящее в голову. Дом с тонкими, как бумага, стенами наводил на него ощущение незащищенности. Шинсо слышал каждое слово включенного на кухне телевизоре, где обедали приютившие его друзья. Хитоши не спешил выходить и надоедать им с мучавшими его вопросами — понимал, что они хотят отдохнуть после долгой дороги.

Но Мидория зашел к нему первым, находя друга сидящего на разложенном футоне. Шинсо тыкал в подушечку бледного пальца голубоватым ногтем, пытаясь ощутить прикосновение, но осязание так и не работало.

— Может, хочешь посидеть с нами? — предложил Изуку, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с другом. — Мне кажется, что ты уже устал быть один. Врач рассказал, что ты особо ни с кем не общался в лечебном центре.

— Не хотелось говорить с ними, — честно объяснил Хитоши. — Они выглядят, как ходячие трупы. Противно смотреть в их глаза.

Мидория почему-то посмеялся, а затем проговорил:

— Ну да, это нам не Гвен из «Я, Зомби».

Шинсо вспомнил некогда горячо обсуждаемый ими двумя комикс и закивал.

— Я при жизни не был красавчиком, а сейчас уж подавно…

— Не говори чепухи, Шинсо-кун, — возразил Изуку. — Ты очень симпатичный!

— Смотри, как бы Тодороки-сан не услышал твоих словах.

Из кухни послышался голос Шото: «Я вас и так слышу». Мидория расхохотался, слегка заваливаясь назад. Затем перевернулся и на четвереньках прополз к коридору, выглядывая наружу из комнаты.

— А ты не подслушивай, Шото-сан! Будь приличным мальчиком.

— Я бы сказал кое-что тебе насчет приличности, но у нас гости.

— О Боже, — покраснел Изуку и вернулся к Шинсо, который слегка не понял их разговора, принимая это за их обычную семейную перепалку. Мидория тем временем извинился и поднялся на ноги. — Все же, идем к нам. Ты же хотел спросить много чего. Мы ответим на твои вопросы, потому что я даже представить не могу, как, должно быть, сложно сидеть в неведении.

— Спасибо, — поднялся Хитоши, следуя за ним. У него правда было много вопросов, но больше всего его интересовал Айзава. Не восстание мертвецов, ни его собственная жизнь, а лишь человек, который долгие годы служил ему целым миром. Они с его шестнадцати лет жили в крохотной квартирке в густо заселенном спальном районе. Ровно тогда Шота стал его опекуном после смерти родителей Шинсо. По тем парень не особо скучал — двое заядлых путешественника оставляли мальчика самому себе на протяжении долгих месяцев. И Хитоши мог заниматься, чем вздумается — водить гостей, закатывать вечеринки, устраивать в своем доме все, что не позволяют родители другим детям. Однако, интереса ко всему этому не было — лишь желание быть рядом с семьей, проводить вместе с ней все вечера напролет, проживать радости и горести. Шинсо был этого лишен, но в Айзаве нашел свою семью. И с того времени дороже, чем мужчина, людей для парня не существовало. 

И поэтому слышать ответ друзей юноше было неприятно.

— Говорят, что после твоих похорон Айзава-сан забрал вещи, продал дом и уехал на север Японии. Хотя, я слышал, что он вовсе из страны подался, но мне кажется, что он просто решил переехать в другое место, где ничто не напоминало бы ему о тебе, — говорил Мидория. Тодороки добавил:

— На похоронах он даже речь не произнес и на соболезнования не отвечал.

Хитоши молчал, мысленно обдумывая, что несчастный случай убил не только его — Айзава даже по любимому коту так не страдал. Он создал ему крохотную могилку и порой приносил ему угощение. В такие дни Шинсо становился тише, но уже к вечеру они продолжали жить дальше. До крайностей Шота просто не позволял себе доходить и считал громадной слабостью убиваться по кому-то. 

«Неужели теперь сдался?» — подумал с горечью юноша.

— А что «восстание»? — сменил тему Хитоши. — Я помню лишь, как долго выбирался из-под земли, а затем по мне еще прошелся какой-то жирдяй. Но потом лишь отрывками — как ходил по лесу. И солнце все время глаза слепило.

— Ты никого не убивал? — осторожно спросил Изуку, оглядывая свинутые брови юноши. — Тогда многие «воскресшие» убивали людей, и у меня в школе одна девочка не смогла спастись. Утром у одного класса урок физкультуры был на улице, и как раз наш Каччан вел его. Девочка отошла в туалет, а когда вернулась, то на поле был один лишь ПЖЧ. — Мидория тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза — ему стало тяжело вспоминать о том утре. Тодороки обеспокоенно наклонился к нему. — Каччан до сих пор простить себе этого не может, хотя его, к счастью, оставили в должности учителя. Я свой класс запер на всевозможные замки, чтобы никто, кроме полиции не смог пробраться внутрь.

— Это страшно, — согласился Шинсо. Он не понимал всей той ответственности учителей за детей, поэтому не мог представить, почему Мидория и Бакуго вообще подались в школу. В такое опасное время им было еще тяжелее. И теперь Шинсо больше всего боялся, что он тоже убивал, но просто не помнил. Отсутствие воспоминаний в любом случае не освобождало его от ответственности.

— И я видел ПЖЧ, — добавил Тодороки, обращая на себя внимание. — С работы ехал, а тот прямо под колеса бросился. Вышел посмотреть, а он на меня накинулся. Хорошо, что я отбился и уехал быстро, не то далеко бы от него ушел.

— Так, а отчего люди воскресать начали? Почему я вернулся? Должна же быть причина, — заверил Шинсо, но у друзей на лицах появилось лишь легкое недоумение. Парни почти что синхронно пожали плечами.

— Никто не знает причины. Верующие говорят, что это благословение, а другие, что кара. Но наука ответ пока не дала.

— Если по секрету, — понизил голос Шото, словно его мог слышать кто-то, кроме Мидории и Хитоши, — в Великобритании проводятся опыты на нескольких восставших. Это жестоко, но лишь так они смогут добиться правды. Такое не разглашается, конечно, потому что вызовет еще больший бум, чем само «восстание».

Шинсо задумался, переваривая все, что узнал за их разговор. Для того, кто уже давным-давно привык ко всякой чертовщине в выдуманных мирах, принять жестокую реальность стало не так сложно. Зомби вдруг вылезли из земли, и правительства всего мира сошли с ума, отбросив нормы морали и важнейшие законы о правах человека. Хотя, «воскресших» и за людей, видимо, не считали. По сути, Хитоши принимал это — он мог распознать мир лишь двумя из пяти привычных способов для человека — зрением и слухом. В остальном парень стал другим — прикосновения к предметам отдавались тупым далеким пониманием, вкус не растекался по языку, запахи не вскруживали голову. 

«Я другой» — подумал Шинсо. — «И все они тоже другие».

И поэтому судить за решения людей науки не стал.

Мидория перевел тему на более светлую, понимая, что вопросы друга иссякли, раз он замолчал. Парень рассказал об их общих знакомых, вспомнил про встречу одноклассников, куда безуспешно позвал Хитоши, успел распустить сплетни. Тодороки тем временем отошел в спальню, предпочитая заняться работой, нежели разговорами. Изуку, кажется, привык к этому и никак не отреагировал. Лишь остался доволен, что Шинсо периодически отвечал и задавал попутные вопросы. 

Пожалуй, за его неугомонное желание выливать свои мысли близким людям, Хитоши и симпатизировал Мидории — он был сборищем всего того, чем Шинсо не являлся.

Уже к вечеру парень угомонился — вылил все новости, узнал от друга все, что только можно узнать, посочувствовал, где нужно, и обнял напоследок. Пожелал сладких снов, хоть и знал, что ПЖЧ не спят по своей природе.

Ночью Шинсо все ворочался. Его одолевали рои мыслей, от которых не было возможности спастись. Заснуть не представлялось возможным, и поэтому голова не переставала работать. За долгие восемь часов он устал больше, чем весь день. В лечебном центре ночи тянулись иначе — за дверью обязательно кричал какой-нибудь немертвый, сосед по комнате снова тупо пялился в темное решетчатое окно, а Хитоши распирало от беспокойства, что у того может произойти сдвиг, и раньше, чем им вколят утреннее лекарство, мужчина нападет на парня. Такое, вообще-то, не случалось, поскольку ПЖЧ не трогают своих, но юноша до этого дня все еще не принимал себя за безмозглого зомби.

Ближе к утру из спальни друзей послышался шелест одеял и тихое перешептывание. О чем парни говорили, Шинсо не слышал — да и не хотел слышать. Он и так нарушил их привычный образ жизни, так что влезать в сонные разговоры стало бы варварством.

Через некоторое время к нему засунулся Мидория, уже одетый и прибранный, без капли сна в глазу. 

— Как спалось? — поинтересовался парень, помогая Хитоши собрать футон. 

— Лучше не бывает, — соврал Шинсо.

Тодороки из выходных имел лишь воскресенье, поэтому весь дом проснулся рано. Наступила суббота, и Изуку привычно помогал ему собраться. Сложил обед, вывесил рубашку из шкафа, поднял настроение. Хитоши ненароком отвлекался от телевизора, глядя на двух воркующих голубков. Как они не устали от такого спустя несколько лет, Шинсо отчаянно не понимал.

Хотя глядеть на то, как Мидория ласково целует его перед выходом, Хитоши понравилось. Это произошло совсем по-домашнему — Изуку с удовольствием прикрыл глаза и стоял на цыпочках. Шото отстранился первым, но тепло пожелал ему хорошего дня, пока Изуку пытался успокоить порозовевшие щеки.

Первый час Мидория с Шинсо беззаботно провели в гостиной, листая утренние каналы по телевизору, пока последний не напомнил о лекарстве.

— Точно! Шинсо-кун, прости! — залепетал Изуку, подлетая на месте. Хитоши принес ему чемоданчик со шприцем и набором лекарств, сразу усаживаясь к нему спиной. Мидория повертел в руках необычного вида шприц, попутно читая инструкцию, затем оттянул ворот рубашки парня вниз, сразу замечая темное круглое отверствие, разверсшейся на белой коже отвратительной дырой. Он аккуратно ввел лекарство, после поддерживая слегка обмякшего Шинсо. У того поплыло перед глазами, и Хитоши потер глаза. 

— Все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Мидория, припадая к инструкции. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, после принятия лекарства мне всегда нужна минута, чтобы придти в себя, — парень повернулся, удостоверяя друга, что он в порядке. Но Изуку наоборот внезапно вздохнул, а его глаза в момент расширились. Он аккуратно поднял палец и произнес едва слышно:

— Шинсо-кун, твой глаз…

Хитоши тут же поднес пальцы к глаза и вскочил, побежав в ванную. Уже в зеркале увидел, что линза смазалась, открывая миру его настоящий вид, чего и спугался Изуку. Шинсо с неприязнью вздохнул и отвернулся, а затем начал вынимать линзу из краешка глаза, шепотом ругая себя за безалаберность.

В дверях появился Мидория, одной рукой обняв себя за плечо. Он с опаской поглядывал на друга, пока не решился задать вопрос.

— Ты не снимал линзы даже на ночь? А тональный крем…

— Я не хочу смотреть на себя в зеркало, — коротко ответил Шинсо. Изуку подошел к нему, кладя руку на плечо. Тот опустил голову, опираясь руками о раковину. 

— Но ведь это ты. И здесь нет ничего плохо. — Мидория наклонил к нему голову, а затем объяснил. — Я испугался, потому что подумал, что это моя вина. Но ты должен следовать указаниям врачей и умываться на ночь. 

Шинсо не отвечал, дергая плечом. Он понимал, что это нужно, но глядеть на свое ужасное лицо казалось пыткой. Изуку выжидал его ответа, заправляя чужие длинные волосы за ухо. Хитоши мельком моргнул в его сторону, и друг без всякого страха или ненависти стоял рядом. 

«Может, все не так плохо?» — подумал немертвый и поднял голову, вновь рассматривая свой глаз в зеркале. Но от белесой радужки тянуло тошнить. Мидория осторожно повернул его к себе, внимательно вглядываясь в чужой глаз, словно ища там что-то. По его было видно, как он изо всех сил контролировал истинные эмоции.

— Очень… необычно, — выдавил он, а затем улыбнулся. — Но я не могу сказать, что твои глаза некрасивые. Ты чудесный, Шинсо-кун.

— Ты говоришь так, потому что я твой друг, — упрекнул его Хитоши, но Изуку тут же защитился.

— И да, и нет. Я не стану лгать, — заверил паренек, похлопывая его по плечу. — Но все же лучше умойся и дай коже отдохнуть. До сих пор помню, как Урарака-сан жаловалась, что у нее пошли высыпания, потому что она забывала умываться перед сном. А красилась она, ты знаешь, не мало. Поэтому я взял ее слова на заметку как раз для этого случая.

— Но Урарака-сан живая, а я…

— И ты живой! — громко возразил Мидория, и его лицо сделалось серьезным. Шинсо напрягся — он крайне редко видел Изуку расстроенным. — Если бы ты был мертвым, то я бы ходил к тебе на могилу каждый Обон. К счастью, в последний год делать это мне не пришлось. Шинсо, пожалуйста, не говори, что ты мертвый. Ты не знаешь, какого было твоим близким, когда тебя не стало.

В уголках зеленых глаз появились слезы. Мидория резко стер их ладонями и вышел из ванны. Хитоши почувствовал, что довольно сильно облажался.

Спустя пару часов Изуку зашел к нему в комнату, как ни в чем не бывало. За это время Шинсо успел умыть лицо, постараться смотреть в зеркало как можно дольше, но минуты ему хватило, чтобы осознать, что без крема не обойтись, и замазал лицо вновь. Волосы даже не трогал — те выпадали с невероятной скоростью, так что он боялся лишний раз к ним прикоснуться.

— Шинсо-кун, не поможешь мне? — попросил Изуку, топчась на проходе. — К понедельнику надо проверить контрольные трех классов, а я закончил лишь с одним, и голова идет кругом. Хочу завтра отдохнуть от писанины детей хоть на день.

Он виновато улыбнулся — видимо, теперь понимал, отчего учителя никогда не бывают счастливыми. Хитоши согласился, хотя не был уверен, что он способен быть полезным в этом деле. Он был сильным учеником в школе, но это было давно, так что парень позабыл многие вещи, за которые когда-то получал больше девяноста баллов.

Но Мидория прежде объяснил ему все, что бы парню потребовалось при проверке. Оказалось, что это даже Шинсо по плечу — тем более отмечать ошибки он станет карандашом, и Мидории останется лишь проверить отмеченное им, обводя уже ручкой. Такая работа оказалась быстрее, чем проверка в одиночку, и после учитель даже похвалил Хитоши.

— А ты волновался, что не справишься. — Изуку отложил стопки листов на свой стол и предложил отдохнуть. — Дети, даже когда они далеко, выматывают сильнее физической работы.

Оказалось, что Изуку завидует работе Каччана. Быть физруком — значит брать на себя большую ответственность за здоровье учеников, но зато домашней работы ему никогда не доставалось. Шинсо попросил рассказать про Бакуго, потому что вообще не представлял того в качестве учителя. 

— Ты прав, — засмеялся Мидория. — Его уроки напоминают ад. Зато наша школа становится одной из лучших по физичкской подготовке. Методы Каччана суровые, но приносят свои плоды. Но знаешь, сейчас он стал гораздо тише, чем раньше. Не из-за истории с ученицой, а по другому поводу. 

— И что могло его смягчить? — удивился Хитоши. В голове возникали лишь непрерывающиеся крики и маты от Бакуго в сторону всех, кто был ему не по душе. За все три года обучения в одном классе Шинсо так и не увидел в нем глубокую личность, о которой все твердил Киришима, оправдывающий блондина за каждую его переделку. 

— Любовь, конечно же, — ответил Изуку так, словно это самая очевидная вещь на свете. — Когда уже работал в нашей школе, то встретил девушку. Не учительницу, а просто встретились и стали встречаться. Через полугода та забеременела от него. И знаешь, все учителя горячо поздравляли его, когда эта новость просочилась в массы, но Каччан даже на секунду счастлив не был. Девушка думать о ребенке не хотела, и поэтому собиралась аборт сделать. Не знаю, как он отговорил ее, но она все же родила, скинула на него дочь и убежала. И ведь Каччан любил девочку, и Киришима стал помогать ему. Я тогда думал, что может так все и должно быть, но та оказалась сильно больной. И через два месяца умерла. 

Мидория на секунду замолчал, шмыгая носом. Хитоши тоже молчал, зная, что Изуку продолжит, хотя понимал, что хорошей концовки явно не услышит. Ему даже стало жаль Бакуго, хоть раньше и видел в нем не больше, чем придурка.

— Ну конечно, Каччан не стал ни афишировать, ни проклинать врачей. Они с Киришимой устроили скромные похороны, а потом он отправил той девушке письмо. Что было там написано, никто кроме него самого не знает. Киришима рассказывал мне, что происходило с Каччаном, пока тот не запретил ему приходить. Они поругались сильно, и теперь даже не общаются. Может, на встрече нашего класса и пересекутся, хотя я знаю, что они оба не хотят друг друга видеть.

— Ты, наверно, пытался их помирить, — предположил Шинсо. Мидория изумленно сверкнул на него глазами.

— Я хоть и лезу часто не в свое дело, но здесь я не могу ничего сделать. Это же Каччан. Он, как минимум, придушит меня, если я хоть слово скажу о Киришиме.

— Тогда пусть сами сойдутся, — сказал Шинсо, думая, что это самый лучший исход. — Киришима же на него лучшие годы тратит — Бакуго должен хоть немного оценить это.

— Но бы оба знаем, что Каччан тот еще идиот, — пожал плечами Изуку и взял в руки пульт. Пощелкал каналы и остановился на знакомой ему дораме. Хитоши без особо интереса подключился к нему, все еще думая о той маленькой дочери Бакуго, которая умерла совсем рано, и, должно быть, не восстала вместе со всеми — такое не могло произойти в любом случае. Шинсо легко передернуло, и парень отвел от себя страшные мысли.

Тодороки вернулся ближе к вечеру — Мидория сразу пошел встречать его и узнавать, как прошел его день. Если входя в комнату, парень казался измотанным, то после разговора с Изуку ему стало значительно легче — напряженные морщины разглядились, и на тонких губах залегла едва заметная улыбка. Он сел за обеденным стол, притягивая к себе глубокую тарелку с яблоками. Мидория начал доставать обед для них двоих, и Шинсо хотел ретироваться в свою комнату.

— Шинсо-кун, ты уходишь? — окликнул его Изуку. — Если тебе неприятно смотреть на еду, то ничего. Но мы в любом случае готовы разделить с тобой ужин.

— Это будет… нормально?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Тодороки, пережевывая кусочек яблока. Шинсо подошел к столу. Мидория выглянул из холодильника и спросил у Шото:

— Ты в магазин не заходил? — получив отрицательное мотание головой в ответ, недовольно простонал. — У нас соус закончился.

— Я могу сходить, — предложил свою помощь Хитоши. — Все равно я не ужинаю.

— Не стоит, Шинсо-кун, — улыбнулся Изуку. — Я сам сбегаю.

— Но мне не сложно… Здесь же недалеко.

Мидория напрягся, а Тодороки опустил взгляд, переставая хрустеть яблоком. Немертвый перевел взгляд с одного на другого, понимая, что тут что-то не так. Он сдвинул тонкие брови на переносице.

— Шинсо-кун, давай лучше сразу… эм… поговорим об этом, — осторожно начал Изуку, подыскивая наиболее правильные слова, которые не ранили бы друга. — После восстания люди стали немного… менее толерантными. Мы с Тодороки не относимся по-особому к ПЖЧ, но таких не много. Тогда было тяжелое время, и много людей погибло. И сейчас все боятся «восставших». 

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Хочу, чтобы ты был осторожным, вот и все. Тебя может обидеть то, как к тебе отнесутся незнакомцы. Я знаю, что ты такой, какой есть, и ты в этом не виноват, но для многих такое мнение кажется ошибочным, — Мидория заступорился, и Тодороки пришел ему на помощь, договаривая его мысль.

— Просто лучше не показывать себя всему миру. Пока все не устаканится, хотя бы. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взаперти сидел? — удостоверился Хитоши, а его тело пробивало мелкой дрожью — мириться с таким укладом жизни ему совершенно не хотелось.

— Нет, ты можешь выходить, конечно, но лучше не говорить никому, что ты ПЖЧ, — прямо ответил Шото, зная, что Шинсо — умный парень, и он поймет, обязательно поймет. — И даже не выдавать себя ничем.

Хитоши опустил голову. Он никогда не собирался оглашать то, что он теперь зомби, который опасен для общества. Ему было крайне неприятно, но тем не менее он понимал — друзья оберегают его. Парень медленно сел, перебирая свои ледяные пальцы. Взглянув на посиневшие ногти, Шинсо уяснил, что тональник ему необходим не только для лица и шеи. На всякий случай собирался в будущем попросить у друзей лак для ногтей и мусс волос, чтобы превращаться в нормального человека.

— Думаю, сегодня обойдемся без соуса, — произнес Изуку, наливая себе в стакан яблочный сок. Тодороки оценивающе поглядел на Шинсо и резко сменил тему.

— Сегодня связался с отцом — попросил его попробовать отыскать Айзаву-сана, — начал Шото, медленно наклоняясь над тарелкой. — Он сказал, что попробует отследить его, если вдруг его имя где-либо засветится.

— Хоть какая-то польза от него, — снисходительно пробурчал Мидория, и Тодороки согласился с ним. Шинсо вдруг оживился.

— Это много времени займет? А как мы узнаем, где он? — потом вдруг замолк, понимая, что чересчур много задает вопросов. — Спасибо, Тодороки-сан. Ты очень многое делаешь для меня.

— Еще ничего не сделано.

— Шинсо-кун, это нам только в радость, — как всегда улыбнулся Мидория. Хитоши кивнул и уже начал предвкушать встречу со своим старым другом. 

Таким образом, Шинсо стал членом чужой ему семьи. Каждое утро он провожал каждого из них на работу, а затем весь день проводил в одиночестве — читал книги, смотрел телевизор или помогал по дому. Скучное времяпровождение продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока замок во входной двери не щелкал, и извечно довольный жизнью Мидория не заходил внутрь. Тут он уже начинал заваливать Хитоши своими историями, от которых, даже если захочешь, не скроешься. Затем появлялся Тодороки, и Шинсо первым делом спрашивал про Айзаву, но успехов так и не было. Парень все успокаивал себя, что завтра уж точно они узнают, где пропадает Шота. Но завтра так и не наступало.

Проходил месяц за месяцем — но Хитоши казалось, что целые годы. Чем дальше двигалась жизнь, тем сильнее он понимал, что Мидории с Тодороки тяжело иметь в доме третьего лишнего. Тогда-то Шинсо выпросил у них необходимый лак и пару заколок для назойливой челки — на мусс он так и не решился, поскольку простая расческа лишает его ежедневно с десяток волосков, и Хитоши поражался, каким образом он еще не облысел. 

В одно воскресенье намазал тональный крем на все открытые зоны кожи, даже за уши, чтобы не произошло неприятного конфуза. Поначалу Изуку никак не хотел отпускать его, все волновался, словно назойливая мать, что Шинсо пропадет, но Тодороки встал на сторону немертвого.

— Мы не имеем права держать его взаперти. Если Шинсо-сан хочет, то пусть прогуляется.

— Спасибо, Тодороки-сан, — кивнул Хитоши, а затем хитро прищурился. — Да и раз меня не будет дома, разве вы, наконец, не сможете провести время вдвоем?

И для пущего эффекта едва заметно подмигнул Мидории. Паренек вспыхнул, как лучина. Причитал, что Шинсо все надумал, что это бред и глупость, а потом ушел в спальню. Тодороки, что было редкостью, засмеялся и с розовеющими щеками пожелал Хитоши хорошей прогулки.

И после этого парень часто оставлял их наедине — бывать на улице ему понравилось. Городок, в котором поселились его друзья, был маленьким, но уютным — совсем не тем, в котором находились их бывшая старшая школа и тем самым квартира Шинсо и Айзавы. Здесь вырос сам Мидория, и тут же ходил в среднюю школу, где потом стал учителем. И здесь было хорошо.

Осень была в тот год холодной, но солнечной. Шинсо, конечно, холод не вредил, но он надевал темный плащ Тодороки, подходящий ему по размеру, и бродил по паре часов по узким улочкам. Когда встречал людей, то старался не пересекаться с ними своими фальшивыми глазами. После десятой попытки, перестал подходить к котам — те шипели и выгибали спину, видно, чувствовали, что Хитоши доверять нельзя. Однажды пытался от скуки рисовать, вспоминая начальную школу, но руки нещадно дрожали и едва удерживали тонкий карандаш. Поэтому парню оставалось лишь ходить и думать. Думать вообще стало для него самым главным развлечением за последние месяцы. 

Один раз ему непосчастливилось вернуться домой раньше, чем Мидория с Тодороки успели насладиться друг другом. Шинсо тихо открыл входную дверь и тут же услышал довольно громкие вздохи Изуку. Мигом развернулся на все сто восемьдесят, прикрыл за собой дверь и около получаса сидел на пороге, не желая мешать друзьям. Но за это время к нему пристала какая-то молодая бездомная кошечка. Она даже не испугалась холода его рук, лишь продолжала тереться крохотной головкой о его лодыжку. Но когда Хитоши вынес ей остатки обеда, то она бесцеременно накинулась на него, а затем умчалась прочь, видно, заполучив желаемое.

На начало ноября, как всегда, приходилось день рождения Айзавы, и Шинсо больше всего на свете жалел, что не мог поздравить его. Раньше они каждый год устраивали небольшое торжество — день рождения Шота любил, а вот большие компании — нет. Но общество Хитоши всегда ему было в радость, поэтому после поздравлений они могли выбираться из дома, чтобы потратить все общие сбережения на какую-нибудь бесполезную, но крайне нужную в тот момент чушь. В последний год они закупились дисками случайно выбранных фильмов, и четыре из шести фильма оказались тем еще дерьмом, отчего они запланировали на следующий год лучше потратить деньги на коротенькую поездку на холодное осенное море — не искупаться, но насладиться его серой мерзлой красотой. Шинсо, вспоминая каждый проведенный момент с Айзавой, едва не заплакал. Но он не мог — даже если сердце разрывалось от тоски по другу, слезы не текли из его мертвых усталых глаз.

Но, к счастью, друзья его не оставляли — Мидория все также добродушно приглашал его провести вечер с ними, а Тодороки все так и продолжал донимать отца насчет Айзавы — тот по какой-то причине все не находился. Шинсо беспокоился, что он может быть мертв, но Шото возражал этой мысли.

— Тогда бы его имя точно встретилось в одном из похоронных бюро — уж кто-нибудь да занес бы имя умершего в базу данных.

Хитоши это немного придавало уверенности — Тодороки всегда знал, о чем он говорит.

В этом парень удовстоверился немного позже, когда за неделю перед Рождеством Шото серьезно простудился, и Изуку приказал ему оставаться дома.

— Там справятся без тебя, — заявил парень. — Ты и так вечно первыполняешь план. 

А Шинсо приставили к нему медбратом — при высоком жаре Тодороки становился беспомощным, словно ребенок, отчего Мидория и сам порывался остаться с ним, но последняя учебная неделя года всегда была перегружена самостоятельными и проверочными работами, и ему важно было находиться на уроках. Посему Хитоши получил в руки подробный план лечения Шото, гору лекарств и советы на все внештатные ситуации. Хотя последнее практически не понадобилось — первые два дня Тодороки спал большую часть суток, просыпаясь лишь ради приемов пищи и справить естественную нужду, а на третий очнулся с едва повышенной температурой и заложенным носом. Но зато ему стало гораздо легче, и он даже переместился в гостиную к Шинсо, кутаясь в зимнее огромное одеяло с головой.

Первое время они обменивались лишь парой фраз — без Мидории разговор никак не шел. Тодороки не болтал попусту, не сплетничал и не вдавался в чужие истории. Шинсо даже не мог понять, как эти двое вообще сошлись, будучи такими разными. Но затем понял. Тодороки умел слушать, как никто другой. И такое качество ценилось дороже всего.

Шото всего лишь спросил одну мелочь про лечебный центр, поднимая такую давнюю, почти забытую тему, а у Хитоши слегка прорвало плотину — он рассказал интересующую Тодороки вещь, а затем и то, что думал про весь этот центр. И если при Мидории было немного стыдно говорить о своих чувствах, потому что тот обязательно прервет рассказ, чтобы вставить свою лепту, то Шото молчал. Но молчал по-особому — этим молчанием он впитывал, как губка, каждое слово собеседника. Его разноцветные глаза улавливали каждую эмоцию Хитоши, и было видно, что он хотел слушать. И лишь в конце он выразил свою мысль, но именно ту, которую хотел услышать Шинсо. Даже если у него и было другое в голове, парень все равно сказал то, что нужно было сказать в тот момент. И тогда Хитоши показалось, что более талантливого человека он не встречал. 

«Наверно, поэтому они с Мидорией никогда не ссорятся» — вдруг понял юноша.

А потом Тодороки рассказал свою историю в ответ. Чтобы дать понять, что он доверяет ему тоже. Шото пояснил, что его отец — тот еще ублюдок. И что Изуку ненавидит его больше кого-либо другого на свете. Потому что Эйджи бил сына, а при знакомстве с Мидорией, ударил и его самого. Клялся, что запрёт Шото в его комнате, если он продолжит общаться со своим парнем. И проходили годы, в течение которых Тодороки упорно игнорировал отца, снимая комнату вместе с Изуку в старой девятиэтажке с помощью Инко Мидории. И только к совершеннолетию сына мужчина смирился с его выбором. Потому что он ценил кровь, он хотел, чтобы его фамилия звучала как можно дольше, и поэтому требовал, чтобы у их возможного ребенка была именно его фамилия. И затем пропихнул Шото на высокий пост — но никто не стыдился этого, потому что Тодороки быстро оправдал свои лидерские умения, и все коллеги быстро забыли, каким образом молодой парень добился такой должности. 

Открыли другу душу они лишь в тот раз — больше не представлялось шанса. Все остальное время между ними находился Мидория, являющийся связывающим звеном. Да и Шинсо не особо жалел — ему и одной беседы хватило, чтобы понять Тодороки.

На Рождество Хитоши досталось два подарка, хотя он сам не приготовил ни одного. Простой светлый свитер с высоким горлом и старую-старую фотографию Шинсо, где рядом с ним расположился Айзава, нарочно надувая губы для камеры. Снимок был сделан на телефон Мидории, когда на каникулах они с парочкой близких друзей устроили поход под опекунством Айзавы. И Хитоши не мог поверить, что подобный артефакт все еще хранился у Изуку. Парень с изумлением рассмотрел каждую мелочь, но после того, как он осознал, насколько же по-дурацки вышел Шота на фотографии, у него из груди вырвался смешок. Уголки губ растянулись, и Шинсо внезапно с испугом прикрыл рот ладонью. 

— Я засмеялся? — тихо переспросил он у удивленных друзей. Те синхронно кивнули, и Мидория с восторгом воскликнул:

— Шинсо-кун засмеялся!

Взамен на подарки Хитоши предложить приготовить им что-нибудь на ужин в дополнение к их праздничным блюдам. Он не мог пробовать еду на вкус, но отлично помнил один домашний рецепт, который хвалил даже Айзава. На добрые полтора часа он пропал на кухне, запрещая кому-либо заходить к нему. Юноша все делал по памяти, с желанием создать нечто приятное для тех двоих, которые приютили его, хотя он является им лишь школьным другом. Он ценил их помощь, и не знал, чем он мог отплатить за их доброту, но старался как мог.

Когда блюдо было почти готово, то Шинсо выглянул, чтобы предупредить их об этом, но застал друзей увлеченными лишь друг другом. Они сидели рядышком под котацу, мягко целуясь. Хитоши видел их поцелуи всего несколько раз, незаметно от них самих, но даже ему, неувлеченному в романтических отношениях, они казались самыми нежными и теплыми сценами. 

Юноша решил подождать и приподнес «подарок» немного позже. Он надеялся, что не оплошал, но, оказалось, что пересолил. Мидория успокоил его и предложил добавить немного овощей, чтобы те сгладили вкус. 

На день рождение Тодороки Шинсо предложил им отдохнуть вдвоем, а не сидеть дома, словно им уже по шестьдесят лет.

— Съездите в горы, погрейтесь в источниках…

— Ты как будто хочешь нас из дома сбагрить, — шутливо прищурился Мидория. Хитоши ахнул:

— Меня раскрыли! А я собирался собрать всех ПЖЧ в этом городе и устроить по-настоящему убийственную вечеринку.

Тодороки подавился своим чаем, услышав его каламбур, и затем отстирывал темное пятно на новой рубашке. Тем не менее, в онсэн они съездили, предоставив Шинсо самому себе на целую темную тихую ночь. Парень старался не предаваться своим мыслям, заражающим его мозг, подобно опухоли, но каждая идея о том, что он бесполезен, слишком быстро заставляла немертвого окунуться в ненавистный океан жалости к самому себе. Кошмары, посещающие его в минуты забытья, даже близко непохожих на нормальный сон, мешали полноценному отдыху души.

Но обновленный и счастливый вид друзей, вернувшихся с маленького однодневного отпуска, заставлял его забыть хоть на минуту о собственных идиотских проблемах. А привезенный сувенирчик радовал душу вместе с подарками на Рождество — Шинсо обещал, что сохранит эти дорогие ему вещи на всю жизнь.

А ближе к началу весны Мидория все начал твердить про встречу одноклассников, будто это самое главное событие в его жизни. И совершенно точно хотел взять с собой Шинсо.

— Представляешь, как все будут удивлены, когда увидят тебя.

— Но будут ли они рады? — интересовался Хитоши, вспоминая слова того же Изуку о том, что людям трудно принять восставших в свое общество. А паренек все махал на это рукой, мол все пройдет отлично, волноваться даже не о чем. 

Хотя ни Шинсо, ни Тодороки не были в этом уверены.

В тот день Хитоши из-за волнения перекрашивал лицо дважды, чтобы полностью быть уверенным, что ни единый сантиметр кожи не выдавал его с головой, хоть и понимал, что это бесполезно — все и так знали, что он умер два года назад. Жиденькие волосы он убрал с лица, придавая себе аккуратный вид, подходящий к простой рубашке, на которой настоял Изуку. Шинсо так давно не общался близко ни с кем, кроме Тодороки и Мидории, что он даже не представлял, как разговаривать с бывшими одноклассниками.

И когда они втроем вошли в просторное помещение, заказанное специально на целый вечер только для их класса, то для Шинсо произошло самое худшее. Все взгляды класса были обращены на него. И медленно комната стала заполнятся перешептываниями, бурчанием, вздохами.

— Это что, Шинсо-кун?

— Шинсо?

— Как такое может быть…

— Он же умер!

— Да понятно же — он ПЖЧ.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что наш Шинсо-кун…

Хитоши вдруг захотелось убежать куда подальше, потому что все, что он видел — это ненависть к нему. Он был уверен, что его прогонят, потому что он чужой, он больше не Шинсо. Парень теперь навечно заклеймлен — у него будто на лбу написано, что он — немертвый. 

Но Мидория не поддался всеобщему удивлению, подхватил Хитоши под руку и потащил за общий стол, усаживая его рядом с собой. Тут же подошел Тодороки, подсаживаясь с другой стороны, будто защищая дрожащего друга. В комнате воцарилось тяжелое молчание, пока сидящая по левую руку от Изуку Тсую не протянула Шинсо стаканчик с сакэ. 

— Рада вас видеть, Мидория-сан, Шинсо-сан, Тодороки-сан, — медленно произнесла она своим привычным, немного скрипящим голосом. Девушка пронзительно глянула на Хитоши и добавила: — Ты, Шинсо-сан, хорошо выглядишь для зомби.

— Тсую-сан, кто же сейчас ПЖЧ зомби называет? — одернул ее Каминари и рассмеялся. А за ним и Ашидо.

— Да-да, это неприлично! 

— Но ведь Тсую-сан права, — заметила рыжеволосая Кендо, — Шинсо-кун очень хорошо выглядит.

— Ребята, — окликнула всех Очако, — он испугался нас! Почему мы вообще его так встречаем? Наш друг живым оказался!

— Молодец, Урарака-сан, — поддержал ее Мидория, поднимая свой стакан. Он добродушно улыбнулся Шинсо, который медленно начал расслабляться — первоначальный шок отступал.

Вскоре со всех уголков стола послышались совсем иные слова — большая часть собравшихся одноклассников перестала неприлично шептаться и начала радоваться за Хитоши. Поднялись бокалы в его честь, и атмосфера стала становиться приятнее, как в дружеской компании. Но все же класс разделился на три группы — кто был рад появлению Шинсо, кто его слегка побаивался и Бакуго Катсуки. Последний сидел не от мира сего, закуривая одну сигарету за одной, и было вообще не известно, зачем он пришел. 

Из тех, кто остерегался Хитоши, были трое — Джиро, у которой от рук ПЖЧ погиб дядя, пугливый по своей натуре Кода и язвительный Монома, пришедший лишь затем, чтобы подтвердить, что у него дела, как всегда, идут лучше, чем у остальных.

Из всего класса не явились Иида, колесящий по всей Японии из-за командировок. Не пришел также Минета, но того никто и не ждал — отучился с ними он лишь два года, а затем ребятам надоели его странные извращенные наклонности, и все дружно попросили его удалиться, чтобы он не мозолил глаза.

Вечер проходил тихо и мирно — одноклассники обсуждали, что у каждого случилось нового за прошедший год. И как всегда немного страненнький Аояма выделился из толпы — вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака стопочку своих фотографий, эффектно кинул в воздух и начал повествование о том, как прекрасна работа фотомодели. К его неудаче, никто из присутствующих ни в одном из печатных изданий его не наблюдал. 

Некоторое время Шинсо беседовал с Асуи. Она спокойно реагировала на то, что он немертвый, поскольку у нее бабушка тоже восстала из могилы. 

— Она выглядит дряхло, будто развалится, — честно рассказала Тсую. — Но я рада, что она вернулась к нам.

Немного погодя, в сторону Хитоши посыпались многочисленные вопросы — где он живет, как живет, как он вообще себя ощущается ПЖЧ и прочие не особо приятные для парня вопросы. Он мялся и переводил тему до тех пор, пока ребята не осознали, что ему не особо приятно быть в центре внимания лишь по этой причине. 

Но все же больше всего времени ему уделила Хагакуре. Раньше Шинсо даже не разговаривал с ней — не было ни повода, ни особого желания. Она девушка милая и симпатичная, но Хитоши, как известно, всегда было все равно на даже самых больших красавиц. Но теперь она вежливо отодвинула Тодороки, внезапно заинтересовываясь бывшим одноклассником. Начинала издалека, потихоньку узнавая его времяпровождение, а затем ударила в лоб.

— Не хочешь сходить со мной куда-нибудь?

Шинсо словно окатило водой. Она мило улыбалась и совершенно не стеснялась своих намеков — пальчиком уже давно потрагивала его бедро. Парень похлопал ресницами и переспросил:

— Что ты сказала?

— Могли бы мы встретиться? — повторила Тоору, а затем наклонилась к его уху. — Ничего не подумай, но восставшие — ужасно привлекательные, как я считаю.

Хитоши потерял дар речи и на мгновение глянул на Изуку, чтобы тот спас его. Мидория, к большому несчастью, был вовсю увлечен беседой с Ураракой и Токоями. Парень неловко повернулся к ней и забегал глазами по ее лицу. И единственным решением для него стало — говорить напрямую.

— Хагакуре-сан, я не уверен, что смогу пойти к тобой куда-либо.

— Почему? — не сдавалась девушка.

— Просто не хочу.

Тоору оказалась удивлена таким ответом, но тут же рассмеялась, падая ему лбом на плечо. Затем похлопала худенькой ладонью по спине и улыбнулась, вставая с насиженного места.

— Очень жаль, но спасибо за честность, — она еще раз усмехнулась и вернулась к Мине с Каминари. С плеч Шинсо упал громадный камень — ему в жизни ни одна девушка не признавалась, но его первый отказ оказался не таким ужасным, как говорили все парни-серцееды.

Спокойный вечер встречи был закончен на довольно бурной ноте. Еще раньше Хитоши поглядывал на Бакуго — хмурого, замкнутого молчуна. И также заметил, что Киришима не прекращает смотреть в сторону блондина, впрочем как и Катсуки в его. Но пересечься взглядами за весь вечер им не удалось. Спустя пару часов, когда уже большая половина засобиралась домой, Эйджиро встал со своего места и прямыми шагами направился к Бакуго, доставшего очередную сигарету. Катсуки застыл, когда парень резким движением выдернул ее из чужого рта и кинул на стол.

— Седьмая сигарета, Бакуго! — чуть громче, чем нужно, воскликнул Киришима. — Ты с ума сошел.

— Те че надо, красномордый? — огрызнулся Катсуки, щуря глаза. — Я тебе мешаю? Так вали домой, нахрен!

— Ты себе легкие угробишь, идиот!

— Какое тебе дело, что я делаю? — Бакуго пихнул парня в живот со всей силы. — Я сказал, вали отсюда!

— Отдай мне сигареты!

— Ребята, может, вы будете отношения выяснять потом? — недовольно крикнул Серо. От Мидории послышалось тихое «ой, дурак!». Но все, что ответил Бакуго, было:

— Заткнись!

— Он прав, пойдем на улицу, — сказал Киришима, подхватывая Катсуки за предплечье. Тот среагировал мгновенно, свободной рукой хлопая его со всей силы по щеке. Эйджиро пошатнулся, а на коже остался малиновый след от удара.

— Еще раз тронешь меня, и я тебе все лицо разукрашу!

— А ну прекратите! — заорал Сато, вставая с места. Тодороки и Оджиро поднялись следом, предчувствуя драку, которую стоило прервать на корню. Девушки сбились в один угол, подальше от Бакуго. — Валите оба, раз не умеете себя вести. 

— Да с удовольствием! — крикнул Катсуки, внезапно подскакивая. — Все равно ни один из вас не стоит ни секунды моего гребанного времени.

— Зачем вообще приходил, — возмутилась Урарака, хмуря брови. Бакуго рыкнул и широкими шагами вышел на улицу. Киришима подорвался за ним, а следом и большая часть парней, зная, что эти двое не смогут спокойно разойтись. Шинсо выбежал тоже.

Эйджиро остановил Бакуго посреди тротуара, дергая за плечо. Тот тут же врезал его кулаком по скуле, не расчитывая силу. Киришима завалился назад, но его подхватил Шоджи. Попытался вырваться, но все стоявшие рядом не дали ему набежать на Катсуки. Киришима злился, будто не сам не свой.

— Пустите! Дайте я врежу этому неблагодарному ублюдку! Он это заслуживает!

— Да вы убьете друг друга! — крикнул Мидория. Другие поддержали его, но вдруг Бакуго рявкнул:

— Пустите! Пусть делает, раз так хочется! Раз он так меня ненавидит.

Парни медленно переглянулись, и Шоджи быстрее всех ослабил хватку, видимо, понимая, что им лучше сразу выпустить весь пар, иначе потом это может обернуться плачевно.

Киришима в одно мгновение налетел на Катсуки, попадая кулаком точно по носу — кровь тут же хлынула рекой. От второго удара Бакуго упал на землю — Эйджиро сел точно на его живот. Его лицо исказилось от злости, а Катсуки, увидев его взбешенные глаза, вдруг перестал сопротивляться. Обмяк и уронил руки на асфальт. Киришима ударил всего один раз, а затем навис над блондином. Слезы сами покатились по его щекам, разбиваясь уже на лице Бакуго.

Рядом сбежалась небольшая толпа зевак, но одноклассники мигом принялись их отгонять — каждый понимал, что он здесь лишний, и что разборки Киришимы и Бакуго вовсе не для их глаз.

— Ты долбанный засранец! — громко воскликнул Эйджиро. — Ты всегда ведешь себя, как дерьмо! Я всегда помогаю и выгораживаю тебя, волнуюсь, не даю тебе вляпаться в полнейшее говно, а ты вот так мне отвечаешь? 

Бакуго молчал. А Киришима все продолжал орать на него сквозь хлещущие через край эмоции. Те накопились за долгое-долгое время, за целую вечность, потому что раньше Киришима терпел, думал, что Катсуки одумается, станет лучше, заметит его и хотя бы отблагодарит. Эйджиро знал, что заслуживает этого. Но теперь его терпение лопнуло, как передутый шарик. 

— Я каждую секунду тебе посвящал! И это все, что я получил взамен? «Вали домой»? Почему та детоненавистница получила больше внимания, чем я? Чем она лучше? Потому что использовала твой член и плевать хотела на твою душу? — Киришима перевел дыхание, закрыв глаза. Бакуго глядел на него снизу вверх так, словно для него открывалась вся истина мира. — Почему ты такой идиот, Бакуго? Я тебя ненавижу больше всех в мире! 

С минуту на улице воцарилось молчание. Двое из одноклассников вошли внутрь здания, не желая больше наблюдать за драмой. Парочка зевак позорно уходили в стороны. Остались лишь те, кто еще боялся, что эти двое подерутся, хотя и знали, что у Киришимы сил не хватит — он потратил всё минуту назад.

Эйджиро медленно начал подниматься, и Бакуго начал что-то говорить, но тот слушать не хотел, сразу рявкнув в блондина его же любимой фразой: «заткнись».

Неровной походкой Киришима пошел вниз по улице, не захватив даже вещи, оставленные в ресторане. О них он бы вспомнил в последний момент, это уж точно.

Бакуго поднялся тоже и смотрел вслед Эйджиро, но совсем не шевелился, лишь утер ладонью бегущую кровь ручьями из носа. Та мигом залила ему серую рубашку, и стало ясно, что после сегодняшнего ею больше не воспользуются.

Мидория вышел вперед, зло крича на друга:

— Каччан, почему ты стоишь? Иди за ним!

Бакуго тут же отмер и рыкнул на парня.

— Без тебя знаю.

И поковылял за Киришимой, медленно ускоряясь. Вскоре сорвался на бег, догоняя парня. До их одноклассников не доходили слова парней, но по их действиях было все и так ясно: сначала Эйджиро оттолкнул чужую руку, затем заорал на него. Бакуго несильно ударил его в живот, так что тот невольно согнулся. Катсуки тут же подошел к ней и сомкнул руки на его груди. Киришима начал вырываться, но блондин что-то говорил ему на ухо, отчего другой едва ли смог удержать слезы. А потом неловко обнял в ответ. 

И всем наблюдающим отчего-то стало легче. А Мидория дал пять Тодороки. Когда Шинсо спросил их позже, что это значит, то они ответили, что были на все сто двадцать процентов уверены, что рано или поздно эти два придурка найдут взаимопонимание.

После встречи выпускников жизнь Хитоши с ног на голову не перевернулась, но спустя уже какие-то пару недель, он начал замечать, что из соседских домов выглядывают любопытные лица, но как только он поворачивался, то окна тут же закрывались плотной тканью штор, будто бы никогда и не открывались. Шинсо становилось не по себе, но ни Мидории, ни Тодороки о своих наблюдениях не говорил. Откуда люди прознали — парню не было известно. Может, слухи разошлись, как блинчики, после его встречи с одноклассниками, ведь никто их не просил молчать, что Хитоши проживает в доме Изуку и Шото. Возможно, что соседи сами прочислили, по какой причине раз в месяц к ним заглядывает местный эксперт по ПЖЧ. 

Но факт оставался фактом — их тайна раскрыта.

Что случится дальше, Шинсо оставалось лишь гадать. Но почему-то первой и самой невообразимой мыслью была та, где за парнем приходят люди и силой выволакивают из дома, чтобы он больше никому не мешал. И удивительно, что он сам в это поверил и лишь считал дни до этого страшного момента.

Конечно, насильно никто Хитоши из дома не гнал. У него возникла другая, более серьезная причина, по которой он и покинул добрых друзей самостоятельно.

Рядом с ним Мидория и Тодороки мило улыбались и всегда хорошо к нему относились — за все несколько месяцев он не получил ни единого неприятного взгляда, ни злого слова. Эти двое искренне желали, чтобы другу было комфортно, и вечно давали глобальную поддержку. И только потом Шинсо узнал, что она это им стоило серьезных трудов.

Всего лишь один подслушанный разговор изменил для него все, что только возможно изменить. Они говорили тихо, скрывали правду, не хотели дать ей просочиться дальше их собственных ушей.

— Я постараюсь найти Айзаву-сана как можно скорее, — пробормотал Тодороки. 

— Ты хочешь отдать Шинсо-куна ему?

— Да… Так будет лучше. Сегодня Отори-сан подошла ко мне и сказала, что очень подло держать чудовище на невинной улице. Я ей ответил, конечно, что все в порядке, но это уже третий раз. Я не хочу выслушивать их недовольства.

— Какая им вообще разница, что творится у нас в доме? — сердито прошептал Изуку, а потом понизил голос. — Но все же думаю поторопиться — если это дойдет до школы… Хорошо, что Каччан не болтает.

— Шинсо-кун и сам ведь хочет найти Айзаву-сана, — будто искал себе оправдание Шото. — Так что это не будет считаться, что мы избавились от него. Мы просто сделаем всех счастливыми.

— Не волнуйся, Шото-сан, — тихо произнес Мидория и, кажется, обнял его. — Уверен, что он не узнает, что мы такие плохие люди.

К большому несчастью, Шинсо узнал. И сразу же понял — пора сматывать удочки. Делать здесь ему было нечего, больше нечего. Друзья приютили его и пожертвовали собственной репутацией лишь ради него, который даже не сумел отплатить в ответ. Хитоши было больно, что они не сказали ему это в лицо, но знал, что в любом случае поступил бы одинаково.

На следующее же утро Шинсо сложил свои скромные пожитки в темный пакет, который нашел у друзей. Больше положить ему было не во что, потому что раньше он никак не собирался исчезать из этого дома. На самое дно положил чемоданчик с лекарством и шприцом, надеялся, что этого на первое время хватит. Аккуратно кинул подаренный друзьями свитер — единственную одежду, кроме той, которая на нем, парочку книг, ценную фотографию в тоненькой рамке, сувенирчик на память и собственные документы, в которых черным по белому числилось, что он ПЖЧ. 

В ящичке стола в спальне друзей нашел немалую сумму денег, но взял оттуда лишь несколько десятков иен. На простом листке дрожащим почерком поблагодарил друзей за все, что только можно, и пообещал вернуть деньги в полной сумме. Тихо вышел из дома, плотно закрыл дверь собственным ключом. Тот кинул в почтовый ящик вместе с письмом и пошел прочь, не оборачиваясь, прямо к центральной автобусной остановке, откуда уже смог бы доехать до любого края страны.

Раньше, чем он дошел до остановки, парня настиг крупный июньский дождь, от которого нет спасения даже с зонтом. Шинсо первым делом прикрыл голову пакетом, лишь бы вода не смыла тональный крем и не показала его истинную сущность. Уже под крышей парень упорно отгораживался от других ожидающих, лишь бы никто не заподозрил в нем немертвого. Хитоши купил билет на первый автобус по расписанию, который ехал на север.

По прибытии автобуса, парень сразу занял место в самом конце, прижав пакет к своей груди. Окно рядом с ним было забрызгано грязью, поэтому вид снаружи наблюдать не удалось. Шинсо поглядел на людей, сидящих впереди, замечая, что большинство из них с большими сумками — явно едут на долгое время. Парень приготовился к длинной поездке и прикрыл глаза, делая вид, будто спит. Перед глазами появлялись образы Мидории и Тодороки — Шинсо все представлял, как они обрадуются, когда прочтут записку.

К наступлению темноты автобус остановился на нужной Хитоши остановке. Парень быстро выскочил и оказался на совершенно незнакомой ему улице. Свет почти севшего за высокие горы солнца уже едва ли освещал улицы, поэтому фонари включались один за другим. Шинсо огляделся — вышел из машины лишь он один. На остановке не было ни души. Лишь в низине мерцал свет от заселенных домиков. Здесь не было ни единой многоэтажки, только деревянные домики, приставленные близки друг к другу. 

Ровная дорога местами была мокрая, видно, недавно прошел дождь. Но вечернее небо оставалось чистым — уже начинали мерцать первые самые яркие звезды. В кустах завела песню ночная птица. В низине по дороге проехал грузовичек. В остальном городок оставался тихим.

Шинсо покрепче сжал пальцы на ручках пакета и пошел вниз по дороге, спускаясь к жилым домам. Пока он не прошел табличку с названием поселения, то ему ни встретилась ни единая живая душа. У закрывшегося магазинчика парню попалась женщина с тележкой. Хитоши медленно подошел к ней и кашлянул, прежде чем обратиться.

— Извините, — спросил Шинсо, когда та обернулась на него. — В вашем городе нет отеля или хотя бы какого-либо места, где можно переночевать?

Женщина выпрямилась и нахмурила лоб, а затем ответила:

— Есть гостиница в соседнем поселке, но автобусы уже не ходят. А у нас только минсюку Каямы-сан, — и тут же предупредила юношу, — но к ней обычно ходят пьяницы, которых жены из дома гонят. Но это все же лучше, чем ночевать на улице и попасться полиции.

— А как дотуда дойти? 

Женщина объяснила ему путь на словах — сама провожать не стала, потому что ее дом оказался в другой стороне. Шинсо поклонился и поблагодарил ее, решив, что какая-никакая ночлежка будет гораздо лучше, чем ничего.

Немного поплутав по ночным улочкам, Хитоши все-так уткнулся в одноэтажный низкий длинный дом с деревянной вывеской, на которой на английском написано лишь одно слово — Midnight.

Парень помялся и все же открыл простую деревянную дверь, которая легко поддалась ему. В помещении было светло, хотя сама комната совсем не напоминала обычные ресепшен — у дальней стены стоял низкий столик, за которым немного вальяжно сидела женщина и листала журнал. В той же стене располагался проход в дальние комнаты. 

— Вы что-то хотели? — женщина подняла немного сонные, но такие запоминающиеся голубые глаза на парня. Шинсо снял обувь, оставляя ее рядом с четырьмя парами других — предпочтительно мужских, хотя в уголке примостились аккуратные женские лодочки, и прошел к ней.

— Могу я снять комнату?

— Вполне, — ответила она и потянулась за большой тетрадью в зеленой обложке и кучей разноцветных закладок. Раскрыла на последней свободной странице, которая была вся исчерченная ровной таблицей. Взяла в руку недлинный карандаш и заправила за ухо длинную темную прядь волос. — Так, на какое время остановишься?

— Смотря сколько стоит комната, — проговорил Шинсо в надежде, что его вообще примут, беря во внимание его… особенность.

— Мой минсюку — самый дешевый во всей префектуре, — заявила она. — Скоро разорюсь из-за таких цен, но по-другому бизнес в этой глуши вести никак. Полторы тысячи за ночь, плюс завтрак.

— Я могу обойтись без него, — добавил Хитоши. Женщина прищурилась и тут же изрекла:

— ПЖЧ.

Шинсо как током пробило — она попала в самую точку. Парень закусил губу и кивнул. Хозяйка оценивающе осмотрела его взволнованное лицо и вздохнула, пригладив волосы рукой. Затем другой ладонью похлопала по столику.

— Давай свой паспорт.

— Вы примете меня? — удивился Хитоши и на ее кивок слегка улыбнулся. Сразу полез в пакет и вытащил тоненькую книжечку и завернутые в бумагу купюры. Женщина раскрыла документ и записала все нужное ей в свою тетрадь, вместе с этим повествуя:

— Не удивлюсь, если когда-нибудь мое заведение прозовут убежищем ПЖЧ. По какой-то причине кроме тебя сюда пришли еще трое. И я им дала крышу, двоим даже работу. Третий ездит куда-то в соседний город и возвращается лишь на ночь.

— Получается, я здесь не единственный… — даже обрадовался Шинсо, не чувствуя себя изгоем. Та кивнула и объяснила ему причину, по которой принимает всех, даже самых пропащих людей.

— Я ПЖЧ не боюсь — у меня дочка восстала в ту ночь. И я сама отвезла ее в лечебный центр, где ее вылечили. Уж страшнее этого я ничего больше увижу. — Затем вздохнула, отдала паспорт Шинсо, закрыла тетрадь и достала ключ, на котором красным маркером был написан номер комнаты. Хитоши заплатил ей за первую ночь. — О твоем дальнейшем проживании поговорим завтра. Сейчас отдохни.

Парень встал и поклонился ей, до сих пор ошеломленный своей удачей. Неслышно прошел в темный коридор мимо других комнат, останавливаясь у шестой — своей. Медленно отпер дверь и прошел внутрь, включая свет. И сразу понял, что от прежней комнаты эта ничем не отличается. Весь дом был исполнен в чисто традиционном стиле — и его укрытие явилось тоже простой светлой коробкой. 

Шинсо разложил чистый футон и сразу лег на спину, всматриваясь в бежевый потолок. У светильника кружила мелкая мошка, слегка шелестя крылышками. Парень едва ли верил, что он нашел место с первой же попытки, где, возможно, сможет даже остаться. Он даже не мечтал, что его быстро примут, да еще и помогут. Хитоши решил, что в маленьких поселках ему самое место — где люди не такие искушенные городской жизнью, где спокойно поймут любого урода. 

На следующее утро Шинсо удалось познакомиться со всеми постояльцами минсюку:

Каяма-сан заведовала им и следила за тем, чтобы даже за малую плату ее работники выполняли работу достойно. У нее самой свободного времени было не много — большую часть суток она следила за маленькой дочерью, от которой уходила лишь рано утром и поздно вечером, когда ее друг, проживающий вместе с ней в ее отдельной от минсюку пристройке, следил за девочкой. С ним Хитоши так и не познакомился — поговаривали, что он целыми днями беспробудно пил и терпеть не мог выходить дальше своей комнаты. 

Друго женщиной в минсюку оказалась милая девушка — такая же ПЖЧ, как и Шинсо. Она вежливо представилась как Ибара Шиозаки. Она свято верила в то, что вторую жизнь ей даровал Бог, и совершенно не умела пользоваться тональным кремом. С линзами дело лучше, но они то и дело выпадали самым неведомым образом из ее глаз. Тем не менее, на ней лежала работа в холле или уборка комнат. Последнее Шинсо впоследствии разделил вместе с ней, получая за это сущие копейки, которых хватало лишь на проживание к минсюку. Остатки он тщательно оставлял на будущее, чтобы потом вернуть украденную сумму друзьям.

Третьим был взрослый, но одинокий мужчина по имени Ишияма. Тот в прошлой жизни работал поваром, но теперь его, конечно, ни на одну кухню не пустили. Однако Каяма-сан не особо волновалась по поводу того, кто именно готовил ему ей и ее постояльцам. 

Ночных посетителей, к слову, было достаточно. От тяжелой, скудной и низкооплачиваемой работы жизнь в поселке сахаром не казалась. Поэтому алкоголем с горя увлекались многие мужчины по вечерам. Побуянив в родном доме, муж впоследствии оказывался на улице — закаленные суровой жизнью жены не терпели разгильдяйства. Однако на утро уже прощали все грехи своих родимых и неделю, как минимум, в семье царило спокойствие.

В городке кроме магазина, крохотной больнички, почты и небольшого храма в лесу ничего больше не было. За всем остальным ездили в соседний город, благо разрыв в расписании между автобусами не превышал получаса. Местный фельдшер пару месяцев назад квалифицировался по ПЖЧ, поэтому теперь немертвым не приходилось ездить далеко ради лекарства. Шинсо в первую же неделю, по настоянию Каямы-сан, зарегистрировался у врача, чтобы получать месячную норму лекарства от государства. Женщина требовала от своих постояльцев лишь двух вещей — тишины по ночам и регулярного приема лекарств, чтобы внезапно не сойти с ума.

Шинсо каждый день был доволен тем, что он выбрал билет именно до этого городка — работа ему досталась непыльная, хотя порой хозяйка и загружала его чем-то более тяжелым, чем уборка комнат. В основном, он перетаскивал коробки с продуктами или поливал ее небольшой огород за домом. В свободное время Хитоши предпочитал читать или болтать с Шиозаки. Девушка оказалась неловкой, но приятной личностью. Они быстро сошлись, хотя это скорее из-за возраста, чем из-за характеров. 

Нередко к ним прибегала младшая Каяма — веселая и красивая девочка, чрезвычайно похожая на мать. Ибара души в ней не чаяла и была готова провести всю свою жизнь в этом месте только ради этого ребенка. 

И все бы продолжалось также хорошо, если к осени состояние Шинсо внезапно не ухудшилось. Оно пришло не сразу, не резко, как летний ливень, но непонятные симптомы подступали медленно и настораживающе. Сначала у него периодически валилось все из рук — кисти бесконтрольно дрожали с пару минут. Хитоши первое время раздражался от этого, а затем как-то даже смирился — мало ли что может происходить с его телом. Он и так мертвый, хуже уже не станет.

Однако, хуже становилось, и спустя месяц после появления подрагиваний парень с утра заметил, как из его носа текла тонкая струйка темной густой крови. Шинсо мигом смыл ее водой, но та едва ли останавливалась, и лишь со временем кровотечение ушло. Хитоши в испуге осмотрел все тело, не понимая, что с ним творится, но ничего не нашел. От волнения волосы начали выпадать лишь сильнее — но говорить никому другому он не решался. Боялся, что это побочные эффекты лекарства, что его тело отказывается принимать его, потому что все возникало не позже двух часов, после его принятия.

К врачу, естественно, идти Шинсо не решался. Теперешняя жизнь его вполне устраивала, и он не хотел менять ее в корне. Он не чувствовал бесполезность или ненужность — юноша был не один, и Шиозаки, и Ишияма, и даже Каяма-сан были на его стороне. В этом городке быть ПЖЧ не значило быть преступником, каким считал себя Хитоши раньше. Именно поэтому парень терпел, терпел и ждал, когда все пройдет, как в детстве проходила болячка.

Но того не произошло — все ухудшалось, и все вокруг узнали и без его согласия. Хитоши зашел в холл минсюку, где что-то обсуждали Каяма-сан и Шиозаки, когда ощутил, как по губам вновь течет кровь. Он поставил пакет с чистыми полотенцами у стены и зажал ноздри пальцами. И в одно мгновение его голову пронзила нещадная боль — гораздо сильнее, чем бывали у него раньше. Шинсо зашипел и зажмурил глаза, прислоняя свободную руку ко лбу. Через звон в ушах он услышал, женщины зовут его по имени, но ответить не мог. Лишь ощутил, как земля уходит из-под ног, и он летит назад.

Очнулся он уже в кабинете врача. Каяма-сан сидела напротив фельдшера, о чем-то разговаривая с ним. Хитоши приподнялся, хлопая ресницами, и тут на него обратили внимание. Мужчина подошел к Шинсо и попросил его сесть. Проверил рефлексы, зрачок, слух. Спросил о том, что случилось, и юноша решил выложить все начистоту, потому что боялся. Его тело совершенно его не слушалось, и на затылке горела тупая боль.

— Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, — нахмурился врач. Каяма-сан подошла к парню, и Шинсо решил, что ее строгий взгляд означает лишь одно — его выгонят из минсюку. Но она лишь спросила:

— Ты точно все рассказал? Я хочу знать, что может произойти, если у моей дочери появятся такие же симптомы.

— Да, я сказал все, что знаю, — опустил голову юноша. Хозяйка тяжело вздохнула и протянула ему руку. 

— Пойдем, Шинсо-кун, думаю, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть.

В минсюку Шиозаки взялась ухаживать за другом. Она помогла ему дойти до его комнаты, а там уложила на футон. Девушка испугалась до смерти, когда Шинсо вдруг упал пластом на пол. 

— Прибежал Ишияма на мой крик, и мы втроем отнесли тебя к врачу. Я не знала, что думать. Что случилось? — спросила она дрожащим голосом. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Я не знаю, — всего лишь и ответил Шинсо. Он боялся не меньше девушки и не хотел заканчивать свою вторую жизнь от неизвестной ему болезни.

Тем не менее, зарплаты он уверенно отрабатывал — ни разу не пропускал своих дел и игнорировал жалостливые взгляды других постояльцев. Пытался не жалеть самого себя впридачу — от этого становилось лишь хуже. Когда начиналась дрожь в руках, то Хитоши просто пережидал ее, не мучая свои нервы, и только потом возвращался к делам. 

Периодически появлялся в кабинете врача по его наказу, но тот ни в одном из справочников никак не мог найти ответ. Высшие органы молчали, не особо заинтересованные в болезнях ПЖЧ. Шинсо на все вопросы отвечал по делу, но никогда не жаловался — и спустя время даже привык, как бы странно это не звучало.

В начале ноября выпал снег, чему все очень удивились и одновременно обрадовались. Но при этом синоптики предвещали холодную зиму, поэтому продавцы обогревателей и утеплителей для дома неплохо так наживались на погоде. Тогда восставшие почувствовали свое преимущество перед другими — даже самый сильный мороз их не страшил, хотя, конечно, отморозка пальцев могла закончиться плачевно. Но к зиме посетителей минсюку стало меньше — в доме было холодно, потому что на условиях Каяма-сан экономила. К середине декабря она почти отчаялась и закрыла на целые три месяца свое заведение, уйдя на подработку в местный магазин. Работников женщина все-таки не выгнала — те не мешали, не ели, даже пользовались электричеством по минимуму, поэтому разрешила остаться им в своих комнатах. 

Сбереженные деньги вместе с остатком украденного у Мидории с Тодороки, он разделил на три части — часть суммы отправил почтовым переводом друзьям вместе с небольшой открыткой в честь наступающего Рождества, на другую присмотрел небольшие подарки друзьям, а оставшуюся сумму отдал за новую футболку с длинными рукавами, поскольку прежняя его одежда уже совсем прохудилась от ежедневного ношения.

Симтомы его непонятной болезни медленно отступали — по крайней мере, в обморок он не падал уже три недели. Голова все еще трещала по швам, но порой Шинсо даже забывал том, что она когда-то мучала его. Хитоши надеялся, что это не затишье перед бурей, а настоящее излечение — переживать вновь те дни ему хотелось меньше всего на свете.

Но в один темный и снежный день, когда за окном выла вьюга, а в доме едва ли был слышен хоть единый шорох, Шинсо решил, что у него галюцинация. Шиозаки ушла вместе с Каямой-сан в магазин, где они обе подрабатывали за какие-никакие копейки, а Ишаяма занимался любимым делом — готовкой. Хитоши остался в своей комнате, листая искусствоведческий журнал, который ему одолжила Ибара. Выпуск был посвящен древнеримскому искусству, и парень растягивал время, прочитая каждую статью как можно медленнее.

Входная дверь минсюку вдруг хлопнула. Шинсо подумал, что в этом виноват ветер, и потянулся к двери, но услышал мужской голос и остановился.

— Немури здесь? Немури! Хоть кто-нибудь здесь вообще есть?

Хитоши застыл на месте. Едва ли он мог перепутать этот голос. Парень слышал его на протяжении пяти лет каждый день и ясно помнил все его оттенки от хрипоты во время болезни до самого яркого смеха. Шинсо вскочил и дернул ручку на себя, распахивая дверь. Глянул в холл, но в темноте комнаты ничего не было видно. Хитоши испугался, что ему послышалось, и нащупал ладонью на стене выключатель. Первые пару секунд он привыкал к свету лампы, часто моргая, а затем его сердце упало в глубокую бездну. 

Около двери стоял Айзава. Постаревший, с грязными, стянутыми в кривой пучок волосами. В его мешках под глазами можно было складывать вещи. Упавшие плечи и напрочь испорченная осанка делали из него старика, а не мужчину в расцвете сил. Шинсо раскрыл рот, но понятия не имел, что сказать. 

— Или я допился до чертиков, или так оно и есть, — проворчал Шота, оглядывая парня своими темными усталыми глазами. Хитоши внезапно усмехнулся.

— Это точно так и есть.

Айзава улыбнулся одним кончиком губ, и юноша не сдержался. Сорвался с места, в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние, и обвил руками его шею. Даже сгорбленный Айзава был его выше, и Шинсо слегка повис на нем, не веря своему счастью. Шота сначала медленно, а потом одним рывком обнял парня, до хруста сжимая его ребра. 

— Каким образом ты здесь очутился? — просипел мужчина. Хитоши слегка отстранился, растерянно заглядывая в лицу другу. 

— Это ты почему здесь? Как давно? Что случилось?

— Я сразу после твоей смерти поехал к Немури, — ответил Айзава. — Поверить не могу. Я после «восстания» хотел искать тебя, но у меня ни денег, ни сил не было. 

— А я у Мидории жил, — рассказал Шинсо. — Тодороки все искал тебя через полицию, но ты даже нигде не появлялся. Я так боялся, что ты погиб.

Айзава усмехнулся, и Хитоши стало вдруг так тепло на душе.

— Умер бы я в последнюю очередь, это уж точно. Но теперь уже не собираюсь. — Взгляд мужчины смягчился, сосредотачиваясь на бледном лице парня. — Я так рад, что ты жив.

— Не совсем, вообще-то, — поправил его Шинсо.

— Ну да, ты теперь ПЖЧ, — согласился Айзава. Они обнялись еще раз, но уже не так крепко, как в первый. Тем не менее юноша ощущал, что все его тело пылало от счастья и восторга.

Постяв в холле, Айзава предложил им пойти в более теплое место. Он окоченел, в отличие от Шинсо, и хотел обратно в свой теплый уголок. Хитоши тогда в первый раз оказался в доме Каямы-сан, где извечно пахло теплом и приправами, а телевизор был включен на телеканале с мультфильмами для Каямы-младшей. Они оба сразу прошли в дальнюю комнату, которую занимал Айзава. Шинсо неловко присел на его разложенный футон. Рядом стояли две пустые картонные коробочки лапши быстрого приготовления. У раскрытого ноутбука лежала закрытая бутылка с водой, а в воздухе витал тяжелый запах алкоголя. 

Айзава рассказал другу, как почти сразу после похорон обменял все имущество на деньги, отдал их любимых кошек соседям и поехал прямой дорогой к старой подруге, с которой был близок в школе и в колледже, но после выпуска лишь изредка списывался по почте. Немури сама только-только похоронила мужа и дочь, попавших в автокатастрофу, но даже потерянная в горе не отказала Шоте. И за несколько месяцев они просадили все деньги Айзавы на алкоголь, лишь бы забыть ту боль от утрат. 

А затем было «восстание». По всем телеканалам крутили новости, что из могил вылезали мертвецы. И Каяма сразу же пошла на кладбище, где нашла и мужа, и дочь. Но спаслась только последняя — мужчина напал на жену, и только Айзава среагировал мгновенно — он нарочно захватил с собой нож, потому что знал, что «восставшие» опасны, и неизвестным ему самому способом защитил Немури. Дважды труп ее мужа увезли власти, а девочку поместили в лечебный центр, где всеми силами ей вернули обычный вид. 

Каяма сразу пришла в себя, возродила свой минсюку, снова принимая гостей. А Айзава не оправился — Шинсо рядом не было, и он не собирался выходить из комнаты дальше кухни, где понимающая подруга всегда припасала ему бутылку спиртного. Подрабатывал он на статьях, которые писал в интернете на заказ — таким образом еду и выпивку он оплачивал, хотя Немура даже и не собиралась брать с него денег. 

Но больше всего никто из них двоих не мог понять, как за полгода жизни практически в одном доме, они не встретились. И даже не знали, что их отделяет всего какие-то двадцать метров. Это казалось такой несустветной глупостью, что у обоих прихватывало живот со смеху. 

До глубокой ночи они просидели в темной комнате, даже не вспоминая ни о ком другом. Хитоши видел в Айзаве всю свою жизнь, и теперь не хотел ничего больше, как навсегда остаться с ним. И Шота решил, что теперь причин для алкоголизма не осталось вовсе. 

Шинсо так в свою комнату и не ушел — просто без предисловий расположился рядом с мужчиной, крепко обнимая его теплую спину. Айзава что-то бормотал перед сном, и юноше было как никогда уютно и хорошо — он нашел то, что искал так долго. И даже не сразу заметил, что его ледяная кожа медленно, но верно согревалась под одним одеялом.


End file.
